Secrets can kill you
by Blue-Novalyn
Summary: secrets can kill you. but only if they stay secrets. horrid summary, good story!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the show "ED, EDD, AND EDDY." If I did I would probably have more friends.

CHAPTER ONE: NEW NEIGHBORS AND OLD SCARS

Double D straitened his hat. Why did Eddy always drag him into his schemes? The only good things about today, so far at least, was that his hair was more manageable than normal, summer vacation starts in two days, his aunt wasn't in town yet, Peach Creek estates was finally constructed and full of new neighbors to greet. Three of the new kids had even seemed to take a romantic interest in the Kanker sisters. But the new neighbors also present the problem of new people to hide his secret from. How was he to explain how he had scars on his neck and not reveal where they came from? The Cul-De-Sac kids, bless their hearts, weren't the smartest kids around, so lying to them wasn't all that hard. He would need to make up a convincing lie about the scars. He knew lying was wrong but what would you do to keep your loved ones out of danger? He thought about that question the first time it had happened. Now he knew the answer. He'd do just about anything. No. He would do anything to keep everyone safe from her.  
_LATER THAT DAY_

It was after the last bell Double D {wearing his white long-sleeved polo shirt, black jeans, blue high-tops, with his famous black sock-hat} was leaving the school library with all the books he needed to survive the summer and to go meet Eddy by the creek when he ran into her. Lilith Lolita Zanders. Inline skater, intellectual equal, popular girl, and one of his new neighbors. Wearing her normal punk attire of red shirt with a fuchsia broken heart, black and red striped sleeves, black PVC skirt, black and white striped socks and pink combat boots that had skates built into them. Did he mention she was beautiful? She was the girl of his dreams. Nazz was once the object of his affections, but in the two years since they were twelve he'd grown out his crush on her. Nazz would be considered the typical American beauty {minus the brain deadness}, yes, but he was more interested in the unique beauty that Lilith alone possessed. With her clear ocean blue with a hint of green eyes, raven black hair, Rosie cheeks and an aura of goodness that seems to radiate from her every pore, who wouldn't want to be around her constantly? He certainly did, but he wouldn't admit it to her. She was even part of a trio herself.

"Eddward? Are you okay?" Lilith asked. 'Oh man' she thought. Of all the guys to meet here, the one guy at school she loved to be near! She knew it was weird that someone of her social status has a crush on a geek. But she didn't think he was a geek. She found him sweet and sentimental. He was witty, sarcastic and funny with the way he described people. She found him perfect for her, but she couldn't and wouldn't drag him into the dangerous minefield that was her life.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

Double D had just finished tinkering with the boat for Eddy's creek cruise {which he remembered doing this scam before} when she showed up again. "Lilith? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well you said that you'd show me around after school. So here I am. Remember?"

_Flashback_ ……….._BACK AT THE LIBRARY_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lilith! Thanks for asking." 'But if you don't stop smiling I'm going to end up kissing that look off your face. What am I thinking? Eddy is rubbing off on me.' Double D said and thought at the same time. "Well I thought since you were from around here you could show me around after school?" Lilith asked so sweetly that Double D stopped thinking for a minute {which she knew would happen}. And in that minute he had agreed to show her around.

…………_End flashback_

"In truth, I had totally forgotten. Sorry." Double D answered. "HEY ROMEO! YOU DONE YET?" "And that's your first lesson about the Cul-De-Sac, Eddy always yells. Excuse me a moment. YES EDDY, I'M DONE! Now your second lesson" they were up and moving toward Eddy {in his normal attire of gelled blue hair, black jacket, yellow tee shirt, blue jeans with his signature white wallet chain hanging out of his pocket, red tennis shoes.} now. "Is that Ed is not the brightest bulb in the box, but don't count him out yet because his strength can come in handy." Double D continued talking; while unbeknown to him there had been a malfunction with the sign. "DOUBLE D! DUCK!" Eddy yelled franticly trying to get the attention of his friend in time. Double D hears his friend but as luck would have it the pipe that went flying only hit his hat. AND RIPPED IT OFF!!!! "Oh, dear." "………" "Oh $#%." "Oh no." Those were the reactions of everyone involved. Double D fainted, Lilith just stared at him, and Eddy started cursing the air blue. Only Ed {wearing his signature green army jacket, blue logo shirt, indigo jeans, black sneakers} with his calm demeanor actually did something to help his friend. He went, picked up his friend and carried him to his house.

And the plot thickens before the second chapter is even up. Oh, hi! I'm Blue Nova13! Please be kind when you comment because this is my first fanfiction!

BUT ABSOLUTLY NO FLAMEING. {_Behind nova giant roars are heard.}_ I mean IT! 


	2. 2: never leave your frontdoor open!

_**HEEEERE'S Nova! I left you with sort of a cliffhanger. Well hang no more! Here comes chapter 2! And again I do not own the show "Ed, edd, and eddy." I only own Lilith and all the OC's. **_

**CHAPTER two: why you don't leave your front door open in Peach Creek. **

"**Where am I?" a groggy voice asked. "You're at you own house." Lilith answered. "WHAT!? YOU MEAN EVERYONE SAW MY HAIR?" Double D screamed, not bothering to hide the fear in his voice. "No. No one was outside so no one saw." Eddy said. "Are you OK? You hit the ground pretty hard back there." Ed said. "Yeah, I think so. Wait, who's messing with my hair?" Double D answered and asked. "I am. I've been brushing your hair since Ed set you down** **on the couch." Lilith said in a small voice "You have pretty hair." All kidding aside, he actually had very pretty hair, even when you consider the fact that he wears a hat about 92% of the time. If he were to stand up {which he was doing at this moment} it would come to his knees. It was dirty blond, with it looking black in at the ends. It also had an odd streak of hair in the front that looked like it changed color, which was supported by the fact that when he seemed scared, it seemed to change to white. But it was just that streak that changed color. It was quite interesting. "Yo, Double Dork! You home? I wanted to ask you some……." Kevin hadn't changed much over the years. He still rid the same bike to school. His dad still worked at the jawbreaker factory, so he still had a garage full of jawbreakers. His choice of clothes had changed though. He now wears a black turtle-neck with short sleeves and blue jeans with green sneakers. He still wore his red hat though. And he now stood gawking at Double D's hair. Double D had his back to him though. "Yo, Dorky. Why do you have two chicks here..." By this time Double D had turned around. "…….whoa……" was all Kevin said. "Oh, great! Why doesn't Nazz just come through the door right now?!" Eddy screamed.**

_Later that night_

Why! Why! Why did this happen today? If it had happened tomorrow he would've been prepared for her. Now she was coming and he was probably going to die tonight. She always did this if he broke one of her rules. And, he admitted, he had broken the biggest one of all: no one could see what his hair looked like and now the whole Cul-De-Sac had seen his hair. Now comes his punishment. He hoped their reactions were worth it. Kevin had been speechless, Jonny had chuckled a little, and Rolf had taken a picture of him. Nazz had thought he was bald, but not any more. Jimmy and Sarah were amazed that his hair was in such good condition and they all were awed by the fact that he hid that much hair under his hat. Lilith had said his hair was pretty and had brushed his hair. That is what made it worth it to him at the time. _WHOOSH, THUD!_ She was here. He lived a good life. He'd made good friends. His only regret at this moment was that he had never had a real first kiss.

_CRASH!_ There she was, standing in the doorway. His aunt Keoni. Ever since he could remember she'd been his guardian and ever since he could take care of himself she had left him relatively alone, except in the summer or when he broke one of her rules. She was a beautiful woman, with black hair and her black eyes, but that was not why Double D was gulping down air at the shear sight of her. Just because he was okay with dieing didn't mean he particularly wanted to. She glided in to the room and stood in front of him. "You broke a rule again. You know what happens now right?" she said in a sickenly sweet voice that scared the hell out of him. "Y-Y-yes, aunt Keoni. I-I-I-I remember." Double D answered fearfully. Keoni reached up and pulled Double D's hat off, releasing his hair. His color-changing streak was stark white. She leaned down and felt his pulse with her tongue. Then she sank her teeth into his throat and proceeded to suck his blood. Double D's last thought before passing out was that he was sorry for not saying goodbye and promising to see everyone tomorrow. He guessed that he was going to keep it.

Well! That's a real plot twist! Hope you can guess what Double D'S aunt is! If you can't get you IQ checked. **So, what's going to happen next? Well sorry, but I'm not spilling. Remember the rules and we'll get along famously. [Be nice when commenting and**** NO FLAMEING or else**_** {**__**Loud roars are heard from be hind a giant gate be hind Nova.**__**}**__** I'll feed you to my pet!]**_


	3. 3: secrets out!

Heeeellllooo!!!! Novalyn's back and better than ever! Me and my co-authors decided to make a few changes to the length of the chapters. So I'm editing the story. Well here's the new chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Secrets Out

_Chapter recap: when we left Double D, he was slowly being killed by his aunt. He said he was going to see them all tomorrow. Well it looks like that promise was going to be kept. _

_The next day……_

"He has to be at his house." Eddy said, annoyed {and worried though he would never admit to it.}. "Yeah, he probably is. Still that's no reason to bust in on him." Ed answered. You see in the two years since he was 12, he'd changed a lot. Along with cleaning up his room finally {much to everyone's elation} he had become smarter. I guess those times where everyone was stuck listening for hours on end to Double D's daily lectures actually paid off. Anyway they were at Double D's house now. "It's a perfect reason to bust in on him." Eddy answered. As usual Eddy does not knock and just opens the door. They see a shoe on the ground by the couch. They walk over and…

_Meanwhile. . . _

"LILITH!!!!!!! WHERE THE F$# ARE YOU?!!" Valeri Coco Chaves screamed. You see she and Lilith were best friends and they had been since the day they'd met. Valeri was a Hispanic tree-bark brown-eyed blond who was just Eddy's height and had the "mouth of the south" syndrome. She was sort of skinny with {as a guy would say} a nice rack and brownish skin. In truth she was very curvy. She was wearing her normal attire of a white three-quarter sleeved shirt with a pink tank top, a black pleated red feather trimmed skirt, and blue and purple seamed cowboy boots. "WAVERYN'S HERE TOO!" Valeri screamed again. The girl she's talking about was right next to her. The girl's name is Waveryn Theor Saturday. She is a very tall girl compared to Valeri and Lilith and best friends with them as well. She is just about Ed's height with autumn leaf red hair and a killer tan. Green with a hint of hazel eyes were staring down at her skateboard-riding companion or, as she was sometimes referred to as, the blond pain in the ass. But only Eddy called her this {because he had a huge crush on her}. Anyway, Waveryn was clad in her normal outfit of an army green tank-top, brown cargo pants, and dark brown steel-toed combat boots. "Oh! That's a great way to say we're here." Waveryn said sarcastically. "What did you say, green giant?" "I said I don't think they heard you in Australia, Napoleon!" Lilith had opened the door by now. "Why don't you two….." "DOUBLE D!!!!" Just then a piercing scream filled the air. "That came from Double D's house!" Lilith yelled as she ran out her backdoor while Waveryn and Valeri followed close behind. You see Lilith was Double D's back fence neighbor. So they hopped the fence and burst through his backdoor, walked into the living room, and found him. Laying there on his living room floor in a pool of blood, yet somehow still breathing even though he was laying on the floor in front of his couch bleeding from his neck slowly. Lilith just stopped breathing for a second. Valeri paled much like Eddy was right now. Ed and Waveryn were frozen on the spot. Lilith suddenly burst into action, picking him up and setting him on the couch. "Get me something to wipe his neck off, NOW!" "I'll do it!" "I'll need a first aid kit." "I'm on it!" Now it was just her, Eddy, and Ed. "Do you trust me?" she asked in a tone that said I-can-do-this-but-only-if-you-trust-me. Eddy didn't know what to say, I mean one of his best friends was laying there severely possibly fatally injured and she was asking for permission to save his life? It seemed insane to him so he didn't understand. But Ed did{Ed's spontaneous geniusness never went away}. "If you can save Double D, we do." "Do what you have to do to save him." Eddy added finally understanding that some people must not have trusted her to save their loved ones before. Lilith nodded acknowledging what they said. "_AELON PETORES SOULOS KEYBET"_ As she said those words, a blindingly bright flash of light engulfed the room {luckily everyone else in the neighborhood had to go places today and weren't there at this time.} and everything went white. A strange circle with a star in the center of it appeared around Double D and Lilith. Symbols were on each point of the star. They came off the floor and started circling Double D and Lilith. Suddenly what seemed like skin-colored gloves ripped off the injured parties hand as well as the healers hands. It seemed that the stared circle was on the hands of both of them. One of the symbols started to glow and the brighter it glowed the more healed Double D became till the hole in his neck was a small pinprick. "_KITEN."_ Then after Lilith said that word it all ended. Everything went back to normal. Valeri came back with a wet towel and Waveryn came back with the first aid kit. After they treated Double D they had a drink and Lilith started to explain what they were.

Well, well, well! I am going to stop right there for now. Do not hate me, because I have deal for you. You review, I post. It's that simple. So please review and remember f you flame you get eaten by my pet. {something flies by the gate at hyper-sonic speed}


	4. Chapter 4: WHAT!

I'M BACK!! And I bring a new chapter! Now READ!!!

Lilith: Novalyn does not own Ed, Edd, And Eddy. But She does own me and all other OC. So far…

Me: Not yet!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4: "WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!"

_Chapter flashback// When we last left our two trios they had just witnessed something amazing//_

After they were seated around Double D's kitchen table, it was Valeri across from Eddy, Waveryn across from Ed, and Lilith all alone at the head of the table; and oddly enough there were no questions from Ed or Eddy. They just sat there in an awkward silence staring at each other until Ed started the inevitable inquisition with the weirdest question to Valeri.

"So do vampires prefer type O+, AB-, animal blood, human blood?"

Eddy and everyone else sweat dropped at this question. They all were thinking the same thing but only Valeri actually said it.

"Let me get this straight, you just found your friend in a pool of blood with a hole in his throat and your asking me WHICH TYPE OF BLOOD I PREFER?!?!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?"

"Valeri."

"ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?"

"Valeri?"

"I MEAN ASKING WHAT THE HECK WE ARE IS NORMALY A STANDARD QUESTION IN THIS SITUATION YES BUT THAT IS A STUPID QUESTION!"

"VALERI!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?"

This entire time Valeri had been ranting Lilith and Waveryn had been trying to get her attention.

"Your fangs are showing." They said in unison.

Eddy looked on in astonishment. He had read Ed's comic books about vampires and such, but he had never actually met one. She was nothing like those comics made vampires out to be. Val was nice to most people. She always helped the other kids in school. Vampires weren't supposed to be nice and kind. Or pretty. She was pretty in a way Nazz wasn't, in a way no other girl was.

"THEY ARE?!?!" Valeri screeched.

"So you are a vampire." Ed asked calmly.

"……yes…..why do you ask?......." Valeri answered cautiously.

Ed now had his elbows propped up on the table much like a cartoon shrink would. He then directed a question to Lilith in an almost random manner.

"So, what do you prefer to be called, a witch or a mage?"

"We prefer to be called Mages." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"DOUBLE D!!!" They all shouted in unison.

Sure enough he was leaning on the doorframe looking quite pale but alive. His bandage made it look like he was wearing a turtle-neck sweater. There were marks on his hands similar to the ones on Lilith's. There was a large circle with a star surrounding it. The circle was split into many sections with each section containing a weird symbol.

Ed ran over to Double D and pulled him into a hug forgetting how injured he was. Double D grimaced in pain.

"Glad to see you to,Ed."

Eddy said "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well…. I guess I have some explaining to do. Well I'm the son of a daemon hunter and a mage." Double D explained awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'M A WERE-WOLF!" Waveryn shouted trying to distract everyone and it worked. They all stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

Ed walked up to her and said "I know you are." And then he kissed her forehead!

Eddy went over to Double D, who had slid down to the floor when Ed had let go of him, pointed at the bandage around his neck and asked in the coldest voice ever heard from him.

"Who did this to you?"

"My aunt did this."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yes." And with that Double D pulled his knees up and hugged them. He thought about what he had just admitted, about the attacks, how long it had been happening. How many times had he been left to lay there bleeding? How many scars did he have? How many lies had he told to hide it? Double D started thinking about the childhood he never had until he moved here, about the mother he knows is somewhere out there, about the days spent in fear, waiting for his aunt to return home and the torture to begin, about the pain, the beatings. Should he tell another lie, just like always? With that question the answer was no. It was with that thought he finally broke.

For the first time in his life, Double D sobbed and for the first time he didn't care. As he cried he told his friends about the torture he had endured since he was three, ever since he had moved to peach creek. About the rules and what would happen to him if he broke one. About the first time someone had seen his hair and the punishment that ensued. When Lilith asked about the rules and why those were the rules, he answered "I don't know." and with that he passed out.

Well that was interesting, Ay kids? And again if you had not already figured out what double d' aunt was, you need your I.Q. checked.

I apologize for any OOC on Eddy and Double D's part.

And I'm holding a CONTEST!!!!!!!

The first person to guess what my pet is WINS!!!

That lucky person gets their OC inserted into my story and gets to decide what I do with their OC!!

So start reviewing!


End file.
